


What Happens Now?

by Lovebug3769



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebug3769/pseuds/Lovebug3769
Summary: An intelligent scientist-former hero and an adventure-seeking thief find themselves caught by bandits and in the same containment unit. How did they find themselves in this situation? Do they escape? What becomes of them afterward?Stay to find out what becomes of these two mysterious figures!





	What Happens Now?

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment

A no more than ten by ten-foot room with no windows or doors, walled with cement and pipes, and colored a grotesque dark green color without a single piece of furniture. It was moments like these that made Navina realize she took her home for granted. The thumping of the room continued as she repeated the same motion of throwing a rubber ball against the wall, one she took from a robot guard dog before it had the chance to notice.

One mistake she criticized herself, she could have avoided capture if she had planned out a hiding spot but of all space ships to hijack she picked one an Aquiflos couldn't submerge herself in. Stupid good no-crack filled walls. An Aquiflos was a more or less human-looking alien that came originated from a Scarab after a few centuries of evolution from one specifically copying the DNA of a human host it had been on. Khaji Da, it had been called, contacted other Scarabs in the universe and used its data to mutate a new species, Aquiflos the liquid shapers. All of whom saw the destruction of nature that each host had presented on different planets, it was disgusting. They reached a formal agreement to create their own pocket dimension, one large enough to contain a planet to house all flora and fauna of the universe. Until recently in the 31st century, they had managed to remain hidden from all until the Queen had reached out to the United Planets Alliance. 

They were a race of polymorphs, able to change their sizes and shapes at will. Each made of a thick liquid that could take on a set appearance that contained two arms and two digitigrade legs,  their arms being long enough to extend to their knees instead of their hips. Their bodies lean and muscular and skin that came in a variety of grey and blue tones, their hair white as snow and a long lizard-like tail extended from the middle of their head, long enough to hit the ground, some of whom had a crown coming out of the top of their forehead. They had long pointy ears and sharp claws and had three feet claws pointing forward and one in the back like that of a bird. They wore clothes that could liquify with their body but could solidify when normal, meaning body suits and arm and leg sealed warmers were their usual fashion choice. Every part of their body seemed to originate from that of an animal that came from Earth. 

Navina herself was a nice shade of light blue and gray, with black spots covering her arms and shoulders. She had teal eyes and black pupils, unlike most of her species she was short, 5'7 to be exact. Being stuck on the same planet with only the new thing being the occasional arrival of a new plant or endangered creature grew tedious and boring. Building herself a fast traveling cruiser and a transmitter to travel to and back to her pocket dimension, she zoomed out of there as fast as she could. She had only come on to this ship to steal back what had been stolen from her, her ship and an expensive family heirloom. 

This... This was not good... She needed a way out and she had already tried just about every corner and wall to find nothing. The thumping and the ball were helping keep the peace in her mind, doing nothing would make nervous and nervous incites panic. As she was about to throw the ball, a thump out of place echoed from outside the hall. Hiding it she saw two low life alien bandits throw a green and blond teen into the cell block with her. He was mostly green... with the exceptions of numerous spots of blue and black mixed in his shade of green and red liquid she assumed to be blood coming out of a long cut on his cheek. She didn't dare to look or move, she remembered a previous inmate had his face beaten in before taken to the leader's quarters for his "mouthing off." He didn't come back. 

The two bandits left, muttering about how the teen struggled even though he was much smaller than them. She immediately rushed forward when she heard the automatic doors in the hallway close. Navina inspected his wounds, wondering how he had managed the beating they put him through. The cut on his face was heavily bleeding and would probably scar but needed something to cover and seal it to prevent infection. Her clothing was too tightly sealed to her body to rip off, which left only one option... She looked towards the electrified doors with a dreadful expression. 

She cursed herself and carefully dragged him to the door, the cut on his cheek faced the curling electricity. It was bad, you could feel the heat emanating off the door bad. She wrapped her head-tail around his torso and held his arms there. If what she was about to do was as expectedly painful as she thought, then he was definitely going to wake up. 

When he was released from the darkness of sleep, the fury of pain surged his face. Lighting Lad's electricity was only a little bit worse than this but that didn't mean it hurt any less. It felt like fire like someone injected acid into his face. She pulled him away as fast as she could, letting go of his flailing body as he painfully in screams rushed across the room and curled himself into a small corner. 

She tried to make herself look apologetic, creeping lower to the ground towards him. 

"Stay away!" He shook, holding his hands up like shields. He was crying, the tears streamed across his cheek were normal on one side but smoked on the other. She felt sick at the sight of her handiwork and followed his order.

Navina stepped away and went back to the wall she was leaning on originally. She held her legs to her in the same fetal position, watching him. He sobbed for hours, hiccuping and muffling his voice into his legs. She estimated the time to be a few hours after midnight when he stopped but not for a good reason. A bandit came in and threw him against the wall, his feet dangling in the air as the oxygen pressed out of his body. 

"Tell me some secrets," his English came out messy as if he was tired from beating up someone, not even a quarter of his size. She couldn't stand this... this was torture. She had read about it but never had seen it. Forgetting everything, she pulled herself and swung her head tail for a direct hit. It knocked him to the floor, dropping the green teen as he struggled to suck in some air.

The muscle-bound bandit with leather garb stood up and whipped the purple blood coming out of his nose and mouth. His face grew sparking with furious anger as he looked at his smeared fist, he looked at Navina with a readied fist. She wasn't fast enough to move as he pinned her body to the wall, a blue surge grew in the black glove he wore. A monstrous amount of electricity surged into her, her form was too paralyzed for her to return to liquid state. Half a minute later the venomous blinding blue light and the black bandit silhouette behind it faded into black.

She wanted to wake up to the smell of rare flowers outside her window, to the nice white-blue coloring of her apartment, to the warmth of the sun shining through her window. She didn't find almost any of this but instead, woke up to a different kind of warmth. Her eyes fluttered opened to meet a pair of clover green, which in all fairness provided the same warmth from her flowers.

"Ar-Are you alright?" he leaned over her, his face was clouded of worry. She didn't like it, for whatever reason she didn't like this green boy looking so sullen.

She rose up, regretting it as her entire body throbbed. "I-I... ahh!" She pressed her hand to her pounding temple. With one eye still open she noticed his body language, he tried to put a hand on her shoulder, probably to reassure or calm her but stopped only a few inches before contact. He didn't want to touch her or was too afraid to, either way, she couldn't blame him. 

"You were electrocuted, passed out, then immediately turned into... a scarab." He seemed to be processing the information, the last part confusing him the most. Damn though, his cheek was terrifying for her to look at. It stretched out on his cheek, turning a darker shade of green while also being ragged in a straight line.

"Yeah... If you don't know I'm an Aquiflos, we revert into a foot long scarab when our bodies think we're in danger. It's called Zen Mode, its hard like titanium and only happens when we're knocked unconscious." She explained, his look of confusion disappeared.

"You're kind recently revealed themselves from their pocket dimension, why are you here?" He changed his sitting to that of hers, as she got up to sit criss-cross in front of him.

"They took something from me and I wanted it back, I got caught, now I'm here. You?" He flinched, she noted. 

"I... Used to work with the legion... They captured me while I wasn't looking and wanted to see I could give them personal information about them." Navina could fit two and two together, this was Brainiac 5. From recent sources, it was told that he had been mind-controlled to convert interferences into data, basically, digitize the whole universe. However, the cowering teen in front of her could barely defend himself as he shivered in the cold room with bruises all over him. He was a prisoner and still is, not a conqueror. 

"What happened after I fainted?" She leaned against the wall, trying her best to focus on his eyes and not his cheek.

"He left... I think you broke his nose and probably some of his teeth." He gave a small smile which she returned before sneezing into his elbow. 

"You're going to get sick, I can help if you want me to." She observed, her smile turning to that of a serious frown. 

"No, I'm okay I-"

"No, you're not." Her glare burned right through him. "You're sneezing and I don't have to be next to you to see you shivering." He opened his mouth to argue but found no words coming out. 

He inspected his hands, feeling the slight wetness build up as his nose became runny.

"... What is your suggestion?" She knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to answer.

"My body can keep you warm," his face turned to instant fear and displeasure. "You're condition will get worse, whether you like it or not. My liquid form can contain your body heat and surround you with my own, but you need to trust me."

He contemplated it, looking at his hands and feeling the skin of his palms and fingers. Was... was he afraid of touch? Was he like this at the Legion? She wanted to ask but right now she should be only be breaking the most important barrier and not any other.

"Alright... just don't squeeze me and if I tell you to get off, please do so." She raised a hand in promise before melting into a moving puddle of grey slime. She lifted herself off the ground next to him and wrapped him up in a cloak-like way. A shiver from the starking feeling of slime and then immediately he sighed with pleasure as the feeling of warmth enveloped him. On his shoulder, a grey blob pokes out with a white circle which he assumed to be her face. 

"My name is Navina and I'm sorry for what I did to your cheek, but-"

"I know, it was bleeding and you needed to cauterize it before it got infected... I appreciate that." He gave her a twinkling smile that made the white circle bend into a smile-like oval. "This too, thank you." He added quickly.

"You're welcome, by the way, what is your name?" She asked, knowing full well he may not answer. Only to find herself surprised as he broke a barrier this time.

"It's Querl Dox."

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment


End file.
